Broken Flower
by gunner brat
Summary: When Luna receive an odd trinket she never expected it to facilitate saving another human life.


Broken flower

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Challenge info: Muggle studies assignment two.

Note: This has a cameo of Iris and Toby Logan from the Listener. When I use said- if it's not floo or face to face- or otherwise indicated it is telepathic communication.

Luna looked at the strange object that the woman had given her. It reeked of ancient magic and seemed to pulse with untapped magic. It could be a mistake to put it in her bedroom but all the charms she used indicated that it wasn't harmful. The woman told her that the person on the other end needed her help. She was curious and thought of going to the ministry to have it checked out but it was getting late. She thought it could wait until morning to have it looked at closer. Lying on the bed she grinned before closing her eyes. That is when she heard the voice inside her head.

"Thank God, no one is there. It's quiet!" a young girls' voice seemed to come from nowhere.

"… It's not quiet though. You're still talking." Luna 'spoke' back with a small grin.

"Where are you? Are you telepathic too?" The girl asked eagerly.

"I'm in my flat in London. I don't believe I'm telepathic though- unless I just suddenly became it. I'm Luna and did you get an object from a stranger that you put wherever you are?"

"Yeah, I have gotten something from someone recently. It has a weird feeling to it though. It is a miniature cat, stone. I recently brought it out of storage. My name is Iris."

"That's a pretty name. Can I ask how old you are?" Luna asked amused. Most people would be freaked out by voices in their head but she hunted invisible creatures or things thought to be mythical even by the magical standard. If there was really a young girl on the other end of the line that needed help then she'd give it. If there wasn't she could always destroy the odd trinket.

"I'm fifteen. I wanted to be alone to…" Iris paused and Luna got an image of a knife and blood.

"Is everything okay?" Luna asked concerned.

"My uncle passed away. He was the only one willing to care about me after my parents died. I don't have any family left alive or willing to take care of me…" Iris said.

"What's going to happen now?" Luna asked.

"I'm going into the foster system for three years. I don't want to go but there's no other choice." Iris said.

"Three years? Don't you mean two? You become an adult at seventeen…" Luna was confused before it hit her, "You aren't magical, are you?"

"Magical? No, I'm not- though I am telepathic and it has… evolved somewhat. Would that count as magical?" Iris asked.

"It's special and unique. I don't know many humans that can read minds." Luna said.

"That's because if they could really do it- they wouldn't show off so much. It's a pain keeping people out and hard not to read surface thoughts." Iris said.

"Have you built a wall to keep others thoughts from yours?" Luna asked.

"… It doesn't help much. I still get random thoughts from others but I've gotten used to it. I need to go to my tutors' house for my last lesson. It's nice to meet you Luna… and thank you." Iris said before the link was cut.

Luna moved from the bed to get some paper and a quill. Luna hadn't talked to Hermione but she'd probably know what to do. Quickly writing a letter she sent it off with her owl before going to bed again and falling asleep. The letter she got in the morning confirmed that the other woman had an idea but seemed to think it was all cons. She seemed to think it could happen with a strong mental attacker when it got out of their control. Luna asked her to come to her flat because she wanted to talk in person. She moved the trinket to the living room coffee table.

The knock came and Luna opened it before they began to talk. Then a voice spoke in Luna's head that seemed to be Hermione's. Looking at the dog figurine she had she sent a thought to Hermione without moving her lips. Hermione grew red, than paled, before beginning to start on a lecture of proper manners.

"You didn't move your lips! How is that possible?" Hermione asked.

Luna motioned to the figurine that seemed to hum happily. "This is the object I was given. I put in a small enough space and it seems to cause telepathy. This is the way I think I talked to that young girl." Luna said.

"I see. And this young girl, Iris, claims to have telepathy? Are you sure you heard her correctly?" Hermione asked with a thoughtful look.

"I don't need to hold my hands near their head to pick out thoughts," Iris sent to them.

Luna looked at the shocked Hermione whose face rapidly changed expression. "Now do you believe me?"

"No… Yes. Is there any way we can send someone to meet this 'Iris' for confirmation?" Hermione asked before she focused and sent a thought to Iris.

"I would be willing to meet someone assuming they don't go to the foster home. I can meet them at a nearby park." Iris offered.

They agreed to send Harry who was in Canada on loan for the Canadian aurors for practical experience. Hermione promised to send a letter to Harry and that night Harry's head appeared in the fireplace. He was on a head scratcher high profile case. A British dark wizard had gone to Canada and was on a killing spree. He seemed to block the memories or oblivated them if he had time. They couldn't get to the blocked memories but the IIB seemed to know what was going on. Harry agreed to meet 'Iris' in a park in Ontario and explained that the IIB was a special force in the RCMP that had refused to meet with the Magical Auror representative. Claiming that they had to keep their consultant a secret they had refused a face to face meeting.

The day passed and at evening Hermione and Luna were drinking some tea when Harry's head appeared from the fireplace. He didn't look happy. Iris was a fifteen year old girl, but police had a file on her. She was supposedly a faith healer when younger but quit because she had a 'crisis in faith' and when her uncle died was passed around through a few temporary homes while custody was being decided. Harry stood around the tree filled park at the entrance. He was about to leave when a girl approached him. He had his barrier up and was ready to dismiss her before she spoke.

"She told me that Ginny doesn't need another silly trinket but if I brought her those forever fresh roses that I gave her on our second anniversary, that she'd be happy." Harry said.

"You gave her those flowers? Aren't they a bit expensive for flowers that are just pre-enchanted with some preservation charms?" Hermione asked.

"That's sweet of you, Harry." Luna smiled.

"I was doubtful so I did a few more tests. She got through my barriers without a problem. I don't think they even registered her presence. I don't have the strongest shields ever, but I would know if she used magic for it. Then she sent a thought to my head. I tested her for magic, as well. She's got magic- but she didn't use any when reading my mind." Harry said.

"I didn't know you practiced the mind arts, Harry" Luna said.

"As an auror, I'm required to. She seems like a nice kid. She's traumatized by her past but a good kid that is doing her best. I still have no idea what to do because she's definitely not a squib. She healed a young bird that fell out the tree." Harry said.

"Must be strong but focussed wandless magic. Do you think she can heal for real?" Hermione asked.

"I cut my finger a bit deep and it healed right up. She definitely has healing hands but nothing that could tackle anything big unless they had magic themselves." Harry said.

"What? Why?" Luna asked.

"She healed me using a mix of my magic and with hers guiding mine. If she healed someone without magic- it could be done- but nothing serious. It seemed to guide my magic to heal the wound faster." Harry said.

"Do you think she has 'telepathy' and 'healing hands'?" Hermione asked doubtfully.

"I know that Luna wouldn't know about the roses, and my finger is perfectly fine. I had a check-up and they pinpointed a recent wound that healed on my finger- about 2 weeks ago. I didn't have a huge paper cut then. I cut it six hours before." Harry said.

"Is there anything we can do to help her? She's really scared about going to a foster home." Luna said.

"I'll see what I can do. She did say that she might know who this informant is but I need to go through the proper channels and I promised not to tell anyone about her..." Harry said.

Luna went to bed that night and Iris began to speak after she sent out a hello. She curled up in bed with a silly grin. It was nice to see Harry again. They had chatted about recent events.

"Luna. Your friend, Harry, is rather cute- if a bit scarred and marked. He's a policeman, right?" Iris asked.

"Yes. He's a magical policeman. Is there any news about you going to a foster home?" Luna asked.

"I got a letter that said they might consider allowing me to live on my own as an emancipated minor. I'm not sure I'm ready to live on my own- but at least it would allow me more freedoms then if I was with a foster family. I know I'd be safer with a family but I think I would prefer emancipated minor. Finding a good foster family could take a year than two years with them wouldn't be worth it." Iris said.

"I don't think it would be as easy as you think to live alone. I think a foster family, might be the best option, but it's up to you and the court on whether you go to a foster home or live on your own." Luna said.

Iris became quiet for a long moment before speaking again, "True, very true. I hope I'm placed with a good home though. I think I'll let you sleep- I have chores to do and they can't be put off much longer."

They cut off contact and Luna went to bed. The next few nights, Luna and Iris talked as they got to know each other better. Luna explained her school years, and Iris opened up about her stint as a faith healer, and parents and uncles death. Iris got in contact with a man named Toby who seemed to be the one Harry was looking for. Between the messages they sent to each other and some quick talking a meeting was arranged. Toby, the EMT and special consultant, was interested in the man who wanted to help Iris.

She was placed with Toby temporarily while waiting. The two reconnected and with the approval of Toby's and Harry's bosses they put Toby on the list to foster Iris and she was placed with him until she turned eighteen. Harry left the country with the dark wizard thanks to the intelligence from Toby but it was one of the few cases that weren't closed by the IIB alone. Officially it was a Scotland Yard and IIB investigation. The perpetrator was expedited to the United Kingdom to face charges and given a death sentence.

The two objects that gave Luna and Iris telepathy were investigated and found to be ancient communication devices that only worked under specific conditions. Iris's one was an emergency beacon. It 'read' the owner and if they were going to harm themselves or others it would contact the 'master' figurine. That would allow contact between the two owners and if they were going to harm someone, the coordinates would be passed along to the second person. They placed it in the heavy risks of suicide ward leaving the master in the nurses break room.

Luna and Iris met in London, when Iris was there for training. They met on a café near Diagon Alley. Drinking warm drinks the two women talked. In the warm spring day, two lives- touched by fate, finally met each other in person. Luna brought her twins and as the two boys were introduced to their Aunt Iris, everyone left the café happy. It was the ending of story but it opened many new potential paths for the two women.


End file.
